Episodes
This page contains all the episodes aired and are planned to be aired. Season One (Something New) #Old New Directions #Too Friendly? #Enough is Enough #Taylor Swift Tribute #Couples #I'm Screwed #Here to Win #Do They Know it's Christmas? #Happy or Not, it's a New Year #Saying Goodbye is Hard Enough #When Valentine's Rolled Around #Responsibility #Once in a Lifetime Chance #Battle of the Genders #From the Heart #Perfect Just the Way You Are #The Perfect Name #When I Get You Alone #Why Did You Leave Me? #Pure Soul #Beach Party Season Two #New Faces #Matched #Caught #Put Money Where Your Mouth Is #Fright Night #True Terror #Fundraisers #Contest of the Best #Adele #Another Chance to Shine #Please Be a Merry Christmas #Resolutions #Psyching the Competition #Hello, I Love You #Goin' Gaga #Think You Can Dance? #A.K.A Drama Day #The Long Haul #Hail, Hail, the King and Queen #Helping Hand #Spreading Rumors #Who Will Win? #Fireworks #Going Country, T-E-X-A-S Season Three #Homecoming Night #She's Back #Sorry to See You Go #Katy Perry #New Vocal Mockingbirds #Stop Raining On My Parade #I'm Thankful For... #For You, I Will #Life Sucks #Old Ghosts #The New Guy #Back to the Beginning #All the Way #Love is in the Air #In the Bag #It's My Life #I See You In Me #Solos #Prom Night, Perfect Dance #City Lights #Welcome Back, Kenemiah! #Love Conquers All #Greece #Without You #Love You to the Moon and Back #Wait for the Answer Forever #Amo l'Italia, Ti amo #Aftermath #Goodbye for Now and a Jodrey Wedding Season 4 #A New Perspective #Takes Two to Fall In Love #Suspicion #Memories #Weaknesses, Secrets, and Sneaking Around #Taylor Swift Tribute Part Deux #Invitational Horrors #Truth #New, New, New #Turn Up The Music #The Beauty & The Tragedy #I Play to Win #I Got Nothing #SαVƐ #I Will Fight and Defend #Party Hard #Because They Do #Gay is OK #A Hard Day's Night Season Four-Point-Five #School's Out #Lesson Learned #Truth or Truth #If It's Love Season Five #New Additions #The World's a Stage #In Your Shoes Trivia *Season Four will be the only season with 22 episodes (Season 1=21, Season 2=24, Season 3=29) *Something New has a lot of the original Glee story arcs, someone being pregnant, someone being a closeted gay, a disabled child, and a proposal *Season four has the most injuries out of all the seasons: Savannah getting hit by a car and Wesley's broken arm via Vocal Reaper prank gone wrong *Season 4.5 will be like an EP album, it will be short Spoilers/Notes *There will be a future episode(s) with a tribute to Imagine Dragons, preferably after Dakota's death and around the time Nash runs away or comes back **There may be two parts to the episode. If there is an Imagine Dragons tribute episode, it will cover very dark issues because of the lyrics/tune of their songs *Finchblashtynn has stated she has wanted a tribute to ''Trading Yesterday, ''but after putting a few songs of theirs in the episodes scattered, it is unlikely *There may be a going green episode, as Finchblashtynn has said Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episode List Category:Season 2 Episode List Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes in Season 4 Category:Episodes in Season 4.5